There is a desire in the cosmetic industry to provide consumers with long-wearing cosmetic products having improved properties such as improved water- and/or oil-resistance, shine, malleability, adhesion, transfer resistance, and comfort. Consumers seek cosmetic products which can be applied once in the morning and worn throughout the day without requiring retouching. However, long-wearing cosmetic products tend to be brittle, difficult to apply, transfer-prone, and/or create a feeling of discomfort, such as tackiness or dryness upon application.
Cosmetic compositions containing high loads of pigments are well-known in the cosmetic field. Such compositions may provide a long wear effect; however, these compositions may be undesirable as they may be prone to color transfer.
Siloxane resins are well-known in the cosmetic field. In particular, siloxane resins belonging to the subclass known in the art as MQ resins (comprising primarily “M” units of the general formula R3SiO1/2 and “Q” units of the general formula SiO2) are useful in cosmetic formulations. For instance, inclusion of such MQ resins in cosmetic compositions can improve various properties, such as, for example, water- and/or oil-resistance and/or long wear. However, MQ siloxane resins by themselves tend to produce cosmetics which are brittle, have poor adhesion, and feel dry and uncomfortable to the user. Therefore, in order to achieve a cosmetic composition with sufficient malleability and good adhesion properties, MQ siloxane resins are traditionally combined with a plasticizer.
MQ siloxane resins have more recently been reacted with T-Propyl (“TPr”) siloxane resins (general formula R3SiO3/2) to produce a softer combined resin (“MQTPr”) with excellent oil resistance. Such resins and their cosmetic applications are described, for example, in WO 2005/075542 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0310489, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. However, even such MQTPr resins tend to crack as a film and, when used without additives, are too brittle for cosmetic applications. Plasticizers are often added to cosmetic compositions comprising MQTPr resins so as to achieve optimal flexibility and adhesion.
Thus, there is a continuous need to provide novel cosmetic compositions which demonstrate one or more improved properties such as improved water- and/or oil-resistance, transfer resistance, adhesion, and/or long wear, and which are malleable and provide a comfortable feel to the user.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that by incorporating (1) at least one MQTPr siloxane resin, (2) at least one silicone acrylate copolymer, and (3) at least one hydrogenated hydrocarbon resin, cosmetic properties such as water- and/or oil-resistance, shine, malleability, adhesion, transfer resistance, comfort, and/or long wear can be improved.